Today, I Love You means
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Today, I Love You means the Beginning. Eiji and Fuji have an assignment. Collection series of oneshots, twoshots, drabbles and so on all based on the many meanings of I Love You. Perfect and Golden pairings. May contain other parings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a multi chapter fic, but it's mainly one shot chapters. Each chapter will focus on the Perfect pair and the Golden pair, as well as random chapters with other characters.

They will be in random orders.

This fic is based of my college course work idea for my NDAD course.

This fic focuses on the words I Love You and the many meanings behind it. Each chapter's title will be a meaning to those words.

This chapter is an introduction, bringing this case study forward.

Today, I Love You means:

* * *

**Assignment Sheet**

**Third year case study.**

People's perceptions vary through each individual. They can be influenced, argued, conformed and private, but everyone has a view, and a perception of something.

This study requires you to choose one of the following four options to focus on, picking apart your choice and delivering your conclusion in a critical way.

You can choose:

_- A historical figure_

_- Meanings behind words, phrases or language_

_- Politics or Religion_

_- Stereotypes_

You may look at achievements, reputations, languages, countries and various other methods of research.

This assignment can be delivered as an essay, a diary, a story or a presentation.

Group: 4 (team Kikumaru, Fuji)

Title: Case study 

Option Choice: Two

What you aim to achieve?

We aim to look at the phrase I Love You. To look at the meanings behind the words and the way they are delivered.

We plan to look into how these words are perceived, what they can mean and how they can be devised.

What research will you do?

We decided to take a look into life lessons and how they affect the use of the phrase within that moment. We shall also look into languages when possible.

How do you plan to present this?

....

....

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mou Fujiko~ why did you pick this!? It sooo hard!"

"I don't think so Eiji, I think we're more than capable of doing this."

Eiji pouted at his best friend. "_How_ are we going to do this?"

Fuji smiled. "Saa...I wonder."

"Nya!?"

* * *

Yes it's a very small introduction, but another chapter is to follow!

Please feel free to put forth your own meanings to this word that can be included.

It must be wrote: Today, I Love You means: (your meaning)

Thank you, I hope you enjoy this random thing.

Honestly... I really did pick a hard art subject XD


	2. Chances

Summary: Today, I Love You means; A Chance.

Two shot.

Disclaimer: i forgot to put this up earlier. I don't own...maybe i should buy a record player and stick it on repeat for this thing...

* * *

"There is no plausible way I can make this work," Tezuka argued back, his heart breaking with every word. "There's so much at stake Fuji."

"Then we can work for a way...there's always a way Tezuka," Fuji pressed, standing up from his chair.

"They wouldn't accept it," The taller boy replied, looking out of the window to collect him self. "It would break their hearts."

"...I too have to tell them...you don't think it'll be hard?" Fuji spoke, an edge to his voice as he lost this battle. "But surely Tezuka...together; if we did it together then perhaps it wouldn't be as bad."

"I... I can't,"

The solemn voice echoed through the room and deep hazel eyes lost their shine. "I won't risk it all...I won't risk you."

"Tezuka I don't understand....what are you trying to tell me?" Fuji asked, eying him in disbelief. Tezuka took a breath and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Fuji's eyes dulled with sad realisation as he watched the stoic boy. "...I see. I guess it can't be helped then."

Tezuka didn't look up; he didn't need to, to know that Fuji was shattered before him.

The tensai stepped back and tightened his hold on the desk behind him with a sigh. "It's okay Tezuka...I can't blame you."

The brunette stepped forward but Fuji stopped him.

"It's late ne? You should go home."

"Fuji..."

"Just...it's nothing," Fuji whispered, keeping his eyes shut tight. "Go home Tezuka..."

In reluctance and in grief, the stoic boy bowed his head and turned to leave, making his way through the now empty light of the room to the bedroom door. It clicked open and across the room cerulean eyes gazed upwards carefully.

"Tezuka?"

His buchou stopped, looking backwards over his shoulder in acknowledgment. "Hn?"

"...if there was...a chance?" Fuji whispered, arranging his words carefully. "A chance for this...even with difficulty... Would you?"

Tezuka lowered his head, unable to meet the tensai's eyes. He faced the door again and took a step, making his way out with a faint word of hope. "...Perhaps."

The door shut silently, the click snapping through the room. In the darkness a small smile graced the short boys lips; bitter, distraught and hopeful.

"Then...there's a chance."


	3. Dying

Today I Love You means; I'm Dying.

Their final goodbye~

A/N: I thought this could be a possible farewell to a friend, family, partner, pet, or something trivial. Angst Fic

Perfect Pair~

I thought I'd try something different rather than the usual cliché of one of them loosing the other. But they still loose someone dear. It's AU, but I think this will do.

For Kristine-chan's I Love You means Dying

* * *

Months soon turned to weeks, and those weeks to days....to moments and the count down continued.

It had been a shock, the results that had been shown to them by the doctor. They had never expected, never suspected, just what they were told or the truth and mind numbing facts that had been in black and white before them.

...It wasn't fair. He was everything to them… the child they had fought so hard together to keep. He was their family.

The doctors had first thought he was anemic, a misdiagnosis that could have saved been prevented, that could have saved his life. If they had known earlier...perhaps he would have had a chance.

Fuji chocked back tears as their young boy smiled at them, looking for the entire world bright and happy despite the situation.

The years had passed previously and gradually they had started noticing that it couldn't have been anemia. It was too severe, he was so tired... He started complaining about aches and pains in his head. Crying when it hurt and occasionally passing out.

They took him to the hospital the first time it had happened. They, the doctors, had told him to keep his sugar levels up.

It wasn't good enough, their child was in trouble and these doctors were doing nothing.

They took him to a private hospital; had them run actual tests and then sat together nervously, holding him close until the doctor came.

Tezuka had never seen his partner so scared, so pale and frightened as they watched their son with worried smiles.

The results had come, printed down neatly as if a way to explain their lives; black and white, no complications. The doctor spoke solemnly, speaking to them in a gentle voice.

Leukemia they had told them… after all those mistakes the previous doctors had made, it was no wonder Fuji refused to believe it.

He had argued, told them to test him again, that this couldn't be right.... That even if it was, there would be time to cure it, time to save him.

The doctor had shaken his head, offering advice and a contact number. He asked them to contact them soon, so they could...prepare.

--

It wasn't until much later, when their son was tucked up in bed after they had tried to explain the situation nicely to him, kissed him goodnight with a whisper of sweet dreams, that Fuji sank to his knees, Tezuka catching him just in time and going to the floor with him as the lithe boy sobbed.

He kept his head buried into the crook of Tezuka's neck to muffle his cries, not wanting to wake their sick boy from his sleep. His body shook as he tried to calm down.

For years they had fought the system, working hard for this chance, for their family. They had applied and waited for an agonizing time.

They had wanted to have a family, even if they couldn't have the child biologically, they still wanted a family. The idea of giving a child the chance to have one too had been their motivation.

They went through trials, through inspections and frequent social service visits; always being watched and checked on.

Their little boy was so lovely, always happy, always smiling and laughing, forever in their joy.

How were they supposed to accept this? How were they supposed to watch as he slowly left them?

How could they tell him that he was dying?


	4. Risks we Take

Summary: Today, I Love You means; Risks I will take.

A/N: For this I had two ideas. Risks and For Us, so I combined them. I wonder if that's okay~ hmm

Second half to Chances. No longer a two shot... might have more random parts to this.

* * *

The front door to the apartment opened into the darkness of the front room; he didn't bother to turn on the light. Keeping his hand on the wall, he walked forwards, not keeping his head up for the pounding ringing through his head.

The honey haired boy came to stop as rustling came from the next room and a familiar face looked out.

"Fuji?"

The tensai smile softly and tilted his head, much to his partner's confusion, away from him. With a small chuckle he went towards the sofa, only to be stopped by two hands holding his arms.

"Fuji?" His flat mate asked again, looking down at him with slight worry. It was unusual for the tensai to come home without a word or a greeting.

Seeing as he wasn't getting an answer, Tezuka -for it was the stoic boy Fuji shared his life with- brought his hand up to tilt the usually bright males head up.

His eyes widened slightly, his thumb gently stroking over the darkening bruise on his lovers cheek, feeling him flinch slightly at the pain.

"Wha-"

"I told them Tezuka."

--

They were seated on the sofa, Tezuka holding an ice pack carefully to Fuji's cheek despite his protest. He waited for the explanation to follow as the shorter boy sighed and looked troubled.

"Well I was away for the weekend ne? With my family," Fuji started, relaying information that Tezuka already knew. He inwardly sighed at his lovers need to sound dramatic, when he should have been getting to the point,

"Everyone was there though; okaa-san and otou-san weren't abroad...so our family was together," Fuji smiled at Tezuka, as if to say it was something of a miracle. "Saa...everything was great. We were all catching up and swapping stories but... Hm."

Tezuka nodded, allowing Fuji to hold the cooling patch instead, and listened carefully as Fuji sat up and pulled his leg up to his chest to rest his head on.

"Earlier we were having dinner and there were little disagreements every where. Just silly things," The tensai's tone changed bitter with his next words. "Then the subject changed onto more formal matters. It started off with business talk which really was no problem...until I was told they wanted an omiai for me with a daughter from a company otou-san works with."

At this Tezuka was shocked, he didn't think that would ever happen; the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Fuji.."

"Ah it's nothing Mitsu...I said no, naturally," Fuji smiled again and took the ice pack away to look up at Tezuka. "Demo... You know as well as I do, that they wouldn't let it drop."

"In the end I guess I had no choice... I would have rather waited but, it seemed it was necessary."

Hazel eyes never left the tensai's pale face, concern over the still growing bruise and the forlorn expression. But he wasn't going to speak; he would wait until the other was finished before commenting at all. For this, Fuji was thankful.

"Saa, I told them about us, how women were not of interest to me," Fuji smiled amusedly at a small thought, quickly being replaced by a grimace. "Nee-chan didn't seem surprised at all... Though I'm pretty certain she knew. Yuuta almost chocked on his dinner; he really should be more careful."

"That was short lived though," he sighed in a sing song tone. "My cheek stung and I think everyone froze too. Okaa-san hit me; not hard but it did hurt. She quickly gasped though and wouldn't stop apologising for it.... I couldn't blame her though, she was shocked."

Tezuka felt how the tone of this explanation had come to a standstill. He didn't know if he should feel angry at this or not, so he settled and brought Fuji's hand up to put the ice pack back on as he listened.

"She went to hug me but otou-san moved her out of the way...then I was on the floor, my head was spinning and I'm not sure what happened next... I just remember hearing otou-san shouting at me. What was it; 'why did I end up with that for a son', I think he said?"

"I went to sit up and then I found myself being yanked up anyway against the wall," Fuji continued, tracing his cheek gently and glaring at the floor. "I had more obscenities shouted at me before I was let go...or more accurately, he was pulled off me by nee-san and Yuuta.... Saa, Mitsu stop looking so horrified ne? I'm fine."

His cerulean eyes lit up seeing his Tezuka blush slightly and he leant into his side comfortably as Tezuka cleared his throat, frowning still, clearly upset by all this.

"Well....okaa-san sat me up and hugged me, saying that he didn't mean it. I think I was a bit too dizzy to really notice though, my head hurt too much... But I did hear one part clearly," Fuji paused and looked up to Tezuka for a small dramatic effect. The glare he was sent in return told him to stop fooling around. "I got disowned Mitsu. I'm no longer 'alive' to otou-san anymore. When she heard that, okaa-san left my side and the smack that sounded through the room stopped everyone. Yuuta helped me up and the three of us couldn't help but stare as okaa-san tore into our otou-san. She didn't give him room to breath she was so furious, before kicking him out."

"Once she calmed down she wanted to make sure I was okay, I couldn't do much but reassure her and then want to leave," his smile was now gone completely, as much as he fought to keep it in place. "I excused myself... I just wanted to go home."

Tezuka sighed audibly and shook his head. He bent down slightly and placed a kiss on the exhausted boy's lips.

"You're home now." Tezuka spoke, pulling him closer into his hold. "What you did was reckless you realise."

"Ah, of course I do," Fuji whispered, bringing his head back down for another. "But if it makes it easier...if it helps us at all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take, for us."

"Syuusuke," he breathed out, rubbing the bridge of his nose out of habit.

"Mitsu.... If that was my family's reaction," Fuji grinned confidently. "..Then your family can't be any worse, ne?"

Tezuka growled. "You scheme too much Syuusuke."

"To secure our future Mitsu, I will do all that I can." The shorter boy replied. Looking down with troubled eyes Tezuka stroked his boyfriend's cheek softly.

"For us...."


	5. Warmth of Our Hearts

Summary: Today I Love You means, sharing the warmth of our hears.

Prompted by Tora Macaw.

A/N: I wasn't really sure how to show this. I thought about the obvious things when you hear the word warmth.... Like sitting by the fire or hugging the person you love....

Hmm I so wasn't sure how to do this. It was quite the challange and I hope I did okay.

Finished: 11:36pm and Started sometime around 10 am~ a personal record for a long one shot :D

* * *

Sometimes it was just nice to spend a moment like this, silently on the sofa, idling the time away.

Of course that was to be expected of the resident tensai, smiling widely as he shifted his weight to balance. That smile widened as he heard the door behind him click.

Steps sounded in the hallway and the sound of a bag being dropped onto the kitchen table followed. The tensai smirked, carrying on his movements.

The steps that had carried to the the kitchen started again heading towards the room he was in. The honey haired boy found it hard to hold back a chuckle as those footsteps slowed down carefully, coming forwards slowly, cautiously until they stopped.

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji grinned. Though he didn't turn around.

"Syuusuke?" His partner asked again in a more demanding tone.

"Hai, Mitsu?" The smaller boy asked in a sing song voice, turning his head slightly.

"What is this?" The stoic, and slightly concerend, male asked. He eyed Fuji carefully.

"Saa, nothing much," he laughed, turning a bit more to see his lover better. It didn't take much of a turn though, as his footing slipped.

Turning, his foot had slid slightly of the arm of the sofa, causing him to fall sideways after loosing balance. The hit he should have expected from the floor never came, instead there was more of a bounce as he felt himself land on something solid but not hard.

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into deep hazel orbs watching him concerned. He smiled upwards and turned slightly enough to pull his arms up and wrap them around his lovers neck.

Tezuka sighed and pulled the lithe boy completely off of the sofa, pulling him into his arms.

"Ma, my hero Mitsu," Fuji hummed.

With a sigh and a serious expression Tezuka asked. "Fuji explain yourself."

Cerulean eyes followed hazel to the windows and then to the wall Fuji had just been facing. Banners hung along the top, drapping down in curves with little sparkling stars hanging off.

"Oh this?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and Fuji widened his smile. "This is for you Mitsu... Or more accurately, to celebrate."

Tezuka tilted his the smallest fraction, looking up to the window decorations then down to the grinning boy. "You're a day early."

"Ah, it appears so," the tensai chuckled, leaning up for a quick kiss. "I wanted to make sure everything was ready. I didn't want us spending all of tomorrow decorating."

"We have no need to decorate for this event," Tezuka replied, leaning down to rest his head tiredly on his lovers.

"I know. But wouldn't it be nice to wake up to something different this year? Make the morning more fun."

"As long as I wake up to you," Tezuka mumbled, somewhat out of character. "Decorations shouldn't matter."

"But Mitsu I wanted to celebrate our fifth year differently. No resteraunt, no movie, just us in a way I can get you to smile."

At that Tezuka lifted his head to gaze at the other. "You always get me to smile," he dead panned, not adding the rest of his thought of 'one way or another'.

"Saa, you know me too well," Fuji smiled. "Come, I'll run you a bath and then you can sleep fir a while."

"Syuusuke,"

"Kunimitsu,"

Tezuka quirked a small smile, releasing his hold slightly and walking forwards slowly until his smaller half fell backwards onto it.

Without a word he walked away, leaving his honey haired boyfriend smiling brightly and laughing to himself. But he didn't leave him for long as his lovers strong but gentle voice called out his name.

With a confused tilt of the head Fuji stood up and walked out to the kitchen where the other had walked off to. To the kitchen where he froze in a state of bemusement before him.

"What's this Mitsu?" He asked, smiling gently and walking over to him.

"Something that couldn't wait for tomorrow," Tezuka replied, handing him a thin square present.

Fuji smiled and sat down on the kitchen stool. "...and you're certain I can open this now?"

"Hn," The brunette nodded his head, leaning against the island.

With a smile Fuji carefully tore away the neat wrapping paper, glancing up every now and then to catch Tezuka's eye.

Slowly he pulled the object out and stared at it blankly before looking over to his partner. "It's a folder?"

"Open it Syuusuke," Tezuka replied, almost tempted to roll his eyes.

Full of interest, Fuji opened the brown manila folder and read the first few lines of text. He blinked, re-read the line and then almost dropped the folder completely. "Wha- I don't....I don't understand Kunimitsu...."

"We've talked about it before," Tezuka spoke softly. "I knew how much you were set on this."

"D-demo....these are _adoption_ papers," Fuji breathed, holding the table edge for some support, his words just a quiet choke. "You... We.... _Adoption papers?_ You always said this was a big thing, that we should sit down and discuss it properly."

"Syuusuke, for three years now you've been suggesting it, selling it even," Tezuka sighed, eyes shining with something akin to amusment. "You've had your heart set on this, so I took some time to think about it properly."

"...and you think you're ready for this?" The shocked tensai asked, holding the folder tightly.

"I think I like the idea of sharing my life with you and _our_ child," he answered straight, looking ahead to the wall.

Fuji's already open eyes, widened further in awe, looking from the folder to Tezuka as if this wasn't real. "Kunimitsu..."

"Syuusuke, those papers are for you to do as you please with," the older male spoke. "If you sign them, the people who work at the agencies will set up interviews an- mmph!"

A fast kiss cut off his words in a second. His boyfriend was pressed so tightly to him, shaking slightly but kissing him fevrently as he breathed out obscenities and questions. All of which Tezuka was happy to answer.

"... Arigatou," Fuji whispered against his lips, his own trembling slightly with a wonky smile, disbelief still controlling his reactions. "We're going to be parents..."

"You'll have to be more responsible you realise," Tezuka chuckled quietly. "Now that we'll be sharing our lives with a third member in our family."

"I don't mind," laughed the cerulean eyed boy, hugging his Tezuka tightly. "Our child... It has a nice ring to it."

* * *

Okay....this is way different from what I had in mind when I first started writing this, but I do like how it turned out.

Warmth of our hearts? Hmm I guess it's truly something special to share that with someone you will live with, someone you'll raise and love and cherish moments with. Yes I think a child would be a good example.

I hope this is okay for you Tora (:


	6. Scared

Summary: Today I Love You means I'm Scared.

Disclaimer: meh.....don't own.....

In honor of All Hallows Eve ....and yes it's posted late =.=

A/N: I'm scared: to fear something stupid, to have a phobia, to be afraid of the future~ hmmm this one shall be in honor of Halloween!

Golden Pair! FINALLY!!! This is a joint pairing fic Perfect and Golden! I finally have a Golden fic!!! -dance of joy-

Oh yes on an important note! I ask all my readers that when you review, please suggest prompts for this (that fit and make sense somehow). But also tell me WHAT PAIRING! Onegai!!!

So far I have one more prompt left to write given by animanga19930 for the PP....

So anyone with requests please ask nya~

* * *

"Eiji are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the worried boy, his carefully styled hair being moved by the wind gently.

"Hoi hoi~ of course it is Oishi! Don't be such a worry wart," his redheaded friend laughed, tilting back the costume piece from his eyes. "It's Halloween! This is perfectly normal nya~"

Oishi frowned, his emerald eyes being shadowed by the street light. "It doesn't feel right Eiji.... Maybe we should just go back to trick or treating."

"Mou Oishi don't be a scared cat," Eiji pouted, tugging the vice captains arm in impatience. "Besides, it's a shortcut home so we can watch our movie, come on Oishi~"

With a sigh, the dark haired boy relented, allowing Eiji to keep hold of his arm and drag him to this 'short cut' he had been told about. "Okay Eiji, let's go."

Eiji faulted. "Hontou!? You mean it?"

"Hai," he chuckled, nodding his head in the direction. "Maybe we'll find some good houses to knock at on the way."

The smile that lit up the red heads face was dazzling and Oishi couldn't help but smile in return, seeing his partner so thrilled.

"Yosh! Let's move it nya!" He sung, pulling strongly on the other to begin their walk.

They had followed the directions a class mate had given them for almost a quarter of an hour now. The student had mapped out all the best houses to knock at and the short cuts to get to them, it just appeared that these last houses were further away than they first perceived.

With a sigh they turned the last corner and stopped dead, no pun intended, in their tracks, staring in horror at the site before them.

"O....Oishi?" Eiji gulped, shivering so much his costumes tail swished to and fro from where it hung loosely behind him.

"H-hai Eiji?" He replied.

"We're not really gonna...you know?" He asked, gulping again.

"You wanted to go to the best places..."

"But not..."

"It's the quickest way right?" Oishi whispered, checking the carefully drawn map. "The other way won't be worth taking since it's so long."

Eiji shuddered and tightened his hold, looking ahead at the precariously open gates before them. "Ano..."

"I guess we won't go to these houses," Oishi sighed, tugging gently on Eiji's body to move. But the red head wouldn't budge.

"Oishi~" he whined. "Halloween only comes once a year! I won't let this opportunity pass nya! Even if it does mean.... Well, that."

They both grimaced, looking forwards into the ominous darkness of the night, across the uneven surfaces of the landscape as the arches and shapes of headstones carved out their silhouettes.

"It... It won't be that bad," Oishi spoke, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Yosh!" Eiji cheered, walking into the graveyard with some high confidence.

It was at a point, as they entered past and headed inwards, that the gates swung on their hinges with the wind, and crashed against their holds. The red head jumped almost five feet from the ground.

"Nya!"

"E-Eiji, daijoubu. It was the wind," Oishi said softly, taking the others shaking arm and pulling him closer.

"I...I knew that," Eiji sulked, putting on a defensive stance and shrugging out of his partners welcome hold. He was not going to be scared by some silly graveyard... Just a bunch of unmoving headstones... full of dead people underneath... On Halloween....

Eiji turned pale but refused to give in. "L-Let's go Oishi! The candy won't wait for us~"

From where he stood, eying the shaking boy, stiff with childlike pride and fear, Oishi smiled gently and reassuringly. "Ah let's go Eiji."

They walked together side by side, both occasionally jumping at the odd noise. But slowly, as they made their way across the large cemetery, Oishi had grown used to it; there was, after all, nothing to fear. The deceased didn't suddenly decide to jump out of the resting places this one day every year. But he couldn't help the small, impressed smile he wore, watching the red head walk through this shaking like a leaf, pale as a ghost and utterly determined to get his candy.

Oishi's soft smile widened slightly and his eyes shone nicely under the moon. Eiji really was brave, he decided, and slightly stubborn, but that was just one of the many things he loved about the acrobat.

Said acrobat was walking just slightly ahead by a step, eyes wide and alert to every movement and sound as he went, flicking backwards and forwards and he bit on his lip and gulped down his nerves.

The graveyard was silent apart from their own footsteps and the occasional rustle of leaves from the wind. But once again, not all stayed perfect and Eiji's pin point accuracy for eye sight caught something in his peripheral.

Turning his head ever so slightly to see what had caught his eye, Eiji stopped stock still and whimpered.

Surely his eyes were deceiving him, it had to be a joke, a decoration or someone in a costume... It had to.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked, almost walking into him as he had stopped so suddenly. He turned his gaze to follow Eiji's line of sight and saw nothing. "Eiji, what's the matter?"

Unsettlingly, the usually chatty boy stayed silent, eyes wide and fixed on what he saw.

It looked so real, Eiji thought, taking a step forward even as every fear in his body screamed no. It was only a step though, just a closer look was all he needed. No costume was that perfect, that precise in detail and that horrific.

It looked as though half the bodies skin was at odds, grey and ripped in areas, hanging off slightly. But it was smiling...at him. This sick and twisted smile which was undeniably sweet.

It seemed to whisper words of congratulations, of pride... Much to the red heads confusion.

Slowly the whispers in the wind he heard grew closer, and the vision... Because surely it couldn't have been real, disappeared. The only thing left behind was the mind numbing, soul tearing screech that flew through the air and assaulted his ears.

Eiji screamed and ducked down with Oishi in tow, as a wind, so frozen it burnt their cheeks, flew over the heads and dispersed into the air around them, the shriek dying out with it.

With a shocking realization, Eiji wasn't the only who had heard that noise... Oishi had too, and they were now both as pale as each other.

Without a second thought they stood and bolted towards the gate they could see up ahead, not worrying about breath or the burning in their sides from the outburst. The only audible thing was their hearts as they pounded loudly in their ears, ears that were still ringing from that shrill sound.

They didn't stop running as the exited the cemetery, continuing down the street until it was out of sight, after which they collapsed, shaking on the floor, and not from over exertion. Their entire cores were shaking with fear.

"What...what was that noise?" Oishi breathed out eying the road warily.

It was at that Eiji turned to him, sounding hysterical. "You didn't _see that!_!"

Oishi was shocked, more than he could describe. He had never seen the red head so terrified.

"I didn't see anything Eiji, only that noise..." Oishi trailed off shuddering. "What did you-"

"It was so scary Oishi... It was like a zombie but... but it was so human, and it smiled at me!" Eiji choked, biting his lips as tears spilt. He left the mother hen in a state of worry, not knowing what to say or do, since he hadn't experienced it himself.

He didn't need to know though, as Eiji subtly moved himself closer and closer, until he managed to wrap his arms around the older boy, burying his head and hiding.

"...It's okay Eiji," Oishi whispered, holding him securely. "Whatever it was, it's gone now. You're safe."

All was silent in that moment, just the gentle rocking and the fading out sounds of sobs were the only things about and slowly in a small whimper, the acrobat spoke.

"Oishi..." He murmured, loosening his hold slightly.

There was no question that Oishi knew what the red head was saying, asking him to understand, and Oishi tightened his hold in response. "It's okay Eiji, you're safe. You're safe with me."

* * *

Okay... So it turned more into horror rather than romance but.... Gomen -.-;

But still....ugh I think I could improve this.... Concrit??? Review???


	7. In Sickness

Today I Love You means: In sickness.

**A/N:** because I caught a cold and not only did it give me hell, it gave me a plot bunny. Waking up at four AM truly does suck.

**Dedications:** Kristine-chan! For sending me the TeFu love so early in the morning and wishing me well nya~

* * *

"Mnn..." The covers crumpled as he twisted in his sleep. "Hmn...ng"

With a twisted groan, the covers were pulled tighter around his head as he turn over, eyes not opening even as he let out a hoarse cough. "Itai...."

It wasn't often that Fuji got ill, in fact, anyone would think he'd never been near a germ in his life. The tensai was always healthy and ready for the upcoming day.

But you could only have so long before reality caught up with you, and suddenly you couldn't breathe without the aid of those strong smelly things.

With a frustrated growl, Fuji pushed himself up, sniffing irritated with not being able to breathe. He rubbed the bridge of his nose sleepily, coughing a few more times before placing the back of his hand to his forehead, groaning at how hot he was.

Pulling the covers up further, he looked to the side, eyelids barely cooperating as he searched for his phone. He grabbed it vindictively off the side and flicked the screen up, checking the time whilst flinching away from the light. He was not happy to see that it was now four in the morning.

With an unhappy cough, he slumped back down into the covers and tried hard to go back to sleep. But unfortunately, sleep did not come easy.

Every time he lied down, his nose would block up, which meant he had to breathe through his mouth. The thing was, not only did it feel odd doing that, but his throat was so sore too. It felt like sandpaper, and every breath in made him cough more.

"Hnng," he half growled and half groaned, rolling over to try and find a position that would work for him.

It was grating on his nerves. He felt like hell, his head burning with a fever, whilst pounding at the same time with the mother of all head aches. The lack of sleep wasn't doing him any good at all, but it just wouldn't come, no matter how long he laid there.

With a resigned and agitated sigh, he flung back the covers with a glare and pulled on a nightgown, too cold to just go about in his pajamas. He sniffed and looked around for something to put on his feet, carpeted floor or not, he knew that the kitchen was tiled and that it would be freezing.

Quietly he grabbed a pair of socks from the draw and pulled them on, holding onto the wall for support as his head span.

Lethargic, he left his room and quietly made his way down stairs, turning on the light in the kitchen and walking over to the kettle.

Frowning through the head ache, he switched it on and pulled a mug out from the nearby cupboard.

The noise of the kettle bubbling wasn't as loud as he had expected, but he still hoped he hadn't woken anyone. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table, drinking it slowly. Only to find, to his bitter disappointment, that it didn't do much to soothe his throat at all.

His head bobbed slightly as sleep fought hard to take over, but every time his head would snap up because of the pain in his throat and the difficulty of breathing...

With another sudden jolt his head snapped up and he looked around in a heated daze, blinking confusedly when he saw another figure in the kitchen.

The image got clearer as it walked towards him, and slowly he saw his sister through his focusing eyesight.

"It's not like you to be up so early, Syuusuke," she smiled softly, her voice not betraying her tiredness.

She placed her hand on her brother's forehead and Fuji leaned into the touch, searching for the coolness of her skin.

"Nee...chan?" He mumbled, still half asleep and feverish.

"Take some of this Syuusuke," she said quietly, tilting his head up slightly so he saw the bottle in her hand. "It'll help your throat."

"Mn," Fuji nodded, blinking at her blearily.

With a smile, Yumiko took the teaspoon and poured out the brown liquid, the smell of mint filling the air.

"Open up, otoutou," she hummed, allowing him to take the liquid slowly.

It made her smile fondly, remembering the times she had taken care of her younger brothers when they had been much younger. It was slightly nostalgic, seeing that the eldest of her younger siblings still acted the same when ill. She really did enjoy taking care of him.

"One more," she chimed, giving him the last spoonful and placing the bottle back on the table.

With a nod, she placed her hands under his jaw, feeling the two raised glands on the sides of his neck and sighed softly. "You caught a pretty bad cold otoutou."

Fuji shrugged and leant forward to lean on her shoulder, breathing heavily and slightly dizzy.

"Hm, it's only a head cold," she whispered. "Not the end of the world. Come on."

Saying that, she pushed him back and stood up, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him up.

"Mou...nee-ch-" he mumbled in protest, before being cut of by several coughs.

Holding him steady, Yumiko lead him over to the larger sofa and sat him down. To which he did so, without complaint, only groaning at the horrible feeling in his throat and the pain in his head.

"Syuusuke lay down," Yumiko told him, urging him to do so. "You need rest, ne? I'll be right back."

Fuji did as he was told; only sitting up higher so he could breathe moderately better. His vision kept swimming as he drifted in and out of sleep, so it didn't surprise him, that the next time his eyes opened, a blanket had been tucked over him and his head was resting on a pillow.

"Hm...nee-chan?" He whispered, or rather, croaked. He looked around, scrunching his eyes up as a wave of pain swept over his head.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he heard her voice hum, feeling her soft touch against his head.

Carefully she moved his bangs out of the way and placed a rectangular patch over his forehead, allowing the patch to stick there.

Fuji blinked as the cooling patch touch his skin and he looked up in a daze. He smiled tiredly, happy with the comfortable icy feeling fighting away the heat radiating off of him.

"Go to sleep now Syuusuke," Yumiko smiled, placing the last few things she had on the table. "I left a message with the school, telling them you won't be in today. You need sleep."

The ill tensai almost sat up in protest, but Yumiko kept her hold firm and smile in place. "One day away won't be too bad, you need it."

"Hn," Fuji half heartedly glared.

Yumiko chuckled and placed a small kiss on top of his head. "Rest, Syuusuke. Get well soon, otoutou."

Yawning, Fuji smiled softly. "A-arigatou...nee-chan..."

The oldest Fuji sibling smiled herself, yawning into her hand as she caught him drift off. With a caring gaze, she switched off the kitchen light and made her way back upstairs, needing to get some sleep herself.


	8. In Health

Today I Love You Means; In Health

**A/N:** counter part to In Sickness

Golden Half (coz I haven't wrote enough Golden!)

Also, Caroline. 'silly' will be puplished before christmas hopefully (:

**Dedications:** For nee-chan and her newly living computer!

* * *

Oishi sighed with a smile, shaking his head as Eiji jumped on him, hands clinging to his shoulders as he bounced up and down, nearly clashing their heads in the process.

To anyone else, it might have been seen as a normal display of Eiji-ness between the two members of the golden pair. But, of course, they both knew different.

"Mou, it was soooo boring Oishi," Eiji whined. "No fun at all and I couldn't do a thing."

Oishi smiled gently and patted the acrobats head. It had been a whole week since Eiji had been to school, suddenly taken down with winters close friend; the common cold.

He had been bunged up, coughing and feverish for seven whole days! For Eiji, it was a life time. Not being able to move without coughing or nausea was terrible.

Never had the red head been so happy to be well again and out of the house, spending his time with his partner.

"Hai Eiji," Oishi laughed, taking his arm so they could actually start walking. "It's just a shame Fuji caught your cold."

"Eh heh," Eiji sweat dropped, feeling a chill go down his spine. He didn't want to think about that until he had no choice.

"Ah, oh yeah!" He cried, suddenly remembering. "I never thanked you and your parents properly for the things you sent over Oishi!!"

Oishi laughed and waved his hands. "It's fine Eiji, they don't expect you t-"

"Demo, I have to thank them Oishi!" Eiji panicked, clinging onto him tightly. "It would be rude if I didn't nya!"

"Alright," Oishi conceded, pulling his other half along. "But let's go to school first. We'll go back to mine afterwards."

"Ah, hoi hoi Oishi~" Eiji cheered, dragging Oishi faster down the road to Seigaku. "Uwah~ this feels so good."

"Hm, what happened to wanting to keep playing video games?" Oishi mused teasingly, remembering the only thing the red head did whilst he was sick.

Eiji turned to look at him innocently. "I completed them all."

Oishi sweat dropped.

"Demo, it feels good to be out and about finally," Eiji said some what seriously. "Being shut up indoors all day... I like it better outside nya. Then I get to spend time with Oishi."

The boy in question blushed lightly and smiled. "Eiji, I visited you near enough every day."

Which wasn't a lie at all; the red head had needed his homework brought round, Oishi's parents had wanted to send him some get well things, and Oishi had wanted to see his partner too.

It wasn't just that he worried about him, but Eiji was Eiji, and Oishi wanted to know that his red head was doing okay.

It just so happened, that on one occasion or two, tennis duty and school prevented him from doing so, which was the sole reason why their regular tensai was now stuck indoors with a cold.

"Eiji," Oishi smiled.

"I know nya~" Eiji replied, knowing exactly what Oishi was thinking. "But it's not the same. We couldn't do anything!"

"...and what did you want to do Eiji?" Oishi asked, hiding a grin as Eiji took his hand and swung them loosely between them.

"Mou, Oishi," Eiji pouted. "We never got to play tennis, or go see that film, or stay over yours or... or..."

"Or?" Oishi asked. It wasn't that it he liked to be as teasing as this, but it wasn't often he saw the hyperactive boy so flushed. He couldn't help but want to tease him slightly.

"Or... Go on our date nya!" Eiji cried, pouting even more and crossing his arms, Oishi own arm following with it as Eiji still held his hand.

Chuckling softly, Oishi pulled Eiji's arms apart and tugged him closer. "Eiji, we can do that any time, there's no need to act like you've missed out."

"D-demo..."

"What mattered then was your health," Oishi added, smiling at him fondly. "Now that you're well again, we'll have all the time in the world for that."

At this Eiji brightened and laughed, tightening his hold on the others hand before letting go as they rounded the last corner. "Nya, you're right Oishi. But we have to go to class first before we can do any of that."

With a smile Eiji had learned from only one person, he hopped in front of the dark haired boy and pushed him back around the corner they came from, kissing him softly but letting it linger as he pulled away, grinning in amusement at the shocked emerald orbs staring back.

"Come on Oishi," Eiji whined, walking backwards, towards the school gate. "I don't wanna run laps for the rest of my life if we're late."

Recovering slightly, Oishi followed him in somewhat of a daze. He shook his and span the red head around before he could walk into a passing student. "If memory serves me correctly Eiji, it's never stopped you being late before."

"Oi! Oishi~"


End file.
